


He’s in love. He just doesn’t know it.

by Mellojello23



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Macriley - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellojello23/pseuds/Mellojello23
Summary: MacGyver and Riley are undercover at a party. All they have to do is get into a room that’s locked with a keypad. Once they’re in, the rest is a piece of cake. What they don’t count on: a guard coming their way and nothing for Mac to build. Riley has an idea, but what will it cost?
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are little scenes of Macriley that I’ve imagined. I’ve been reading a lot of fanfics recently of Macriley and they’ve given me all sorts of ideas for Macriley scenes and I’m going to go nuts keeping these in my head.

Mac and Riley had one job. Infiltrate the party. Get upstairs and find the door with the most security. That’s the room they need to get in. That’s when the work begins.

Desi and Taylor had taken care of the security. The guards at the door were taking a little “nap”. Riley and Mac were up. They made their way through the crowd and to the staircase that led upstairs. Riley walked up the stairs, her long, elegant black dress flowing behind her. Mac couldn’t help but stare as he followed in his freshly dry cleaned suit. Once they reached the top, they looked down the hallway in both directions looking for the room they needed to get in.  
“We should split up. It’ll be faster than looking one by one.” Mac said as he looked at Riley.  
“Yah. You’re right. I’ll go to the left. You take the right.” Riley said as she took off. Without hesitation, Mac took off in the opposite direction. After about 10 minutes, Mac heard Riley over comms.  
“I got it Mac. I’m hacking into the keypad right now.” Riley said as she typed on tablet.  
“I’m on my way.” Mac replied as he made his way to her. It didn’t take him long to find her, “How are you doing?”  
“Good. My tablet is sifting through all the possible combinations as we speak.” Riley said as she showed him. It was at the moment Bozer came on over comms bearing news that neither Mac nor Riley wanted to hear.  
“Uh guys? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it looks like there is a guard headed your way.”  
“What? I thought Desi and Russ took care of all the guards?” Mac asked.  
“Well...they missed one.” Bozer replied unhelpfully.  
“How?” Mac questioned further.  
“Look Mac, that doesn’t really matter right now. Bozer, how long until the guard reaches us?” Riley inserted herself into the conversation.  
“Umm...I’d say based on security cam footage that you have maybe a minute.” Bozer replied.  
“How much longer until you get the code Riles?” Mac looked at Riley.  
“I don’t know. It could be anywhere from one minute to five minutes.” Riley replied tapping her tablet.  
“Well, you don’t have a minute. You have about 45 seconds until the guard reaches you. So you better figure some out. FAST.” Bozer said warning them. Mac started to look around, trying to figure out if there was something he could build. Aside from a table with a potted plant, there was nothing in the hallway for Mac use. Riley watched and realized that there was nothing that Mac could do. She on the other hand had a terrible idea that could ruin everything, but they had run out of options. Without thinking, Riley grabbed Mac and pushed him up against the wall.  
“Riley—“  
Before he could finish, Riley had pulled Mac into a short but passionate kiss. She broke off for a second realizing the guard hadn’t arrived yet. She could feel Mac staring at her but she couldn’t tell if he was just surprised or he hated her. Mac didn’t know either. He felt Riley start to pull away and realized he didn’t want her to leave just yet. He grabbed her by the waist and turned around, so this time she was pinned against the wall. He held her close and kissed just as passionately as she kissed him. For a moment in time, it felt like they were they only people in the world. Mac got lost in the smell of Riley’s perfume and Riley in smell of Mac’s cologne. They were so lost in the moment that they hadn’t even realized that the guard had past by them almost thirty seconds earlier. They probably would have kept kissing if weren’t for a very angry Desi over comms.  
“The guard is gone you guys. You can stop kissing now.” She said as she grumbled under her breath. Riley broke off the kiss gently. Both her and Mac breathed heavily as they looked at each other. Mac started blushing almost immediately as did Riley. Mac cleared his throat before speaking.  
“We should umm...we should probably get back to work.” Mac smiled as he removed his hand from Riley’s back. Riley smiled but didn’t know what to say. At that moment, Riley’s tablet beeped.  
“Right on time.” She said as she started typing. Mac smiled and turned away to catch his breath while hiding his intensely pink cheeks. As he brought his focus back to work, Riley spoke up behind him. “I’m in.” She said as the lock on the door clicked. “Let’s get to work.” Mac said as they walked into the room together. They both looked at each other, smiled, and did what they do best - saved the world.


	2. Awards and Applause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix team has been invited to the first ever award ceremony, where the first ever award - the JD Award (yes for Jack Dalton) is being given to an agent of the Phoenix foundation. Obviously, the ceremony, gets put on hold while the team goes out to solve a crisis, but now they’re all back and ready to see who will win the JD Award.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after 5x05, where Jack passed, hence the award being named after him. Another one shot of Macriley. Happy reading!

Mac sat with his team in the middle of the room as, Russ Taylor, who was the host of the ceremony, made his way up to the podium. Mac was eager to find out who won the award, hoping that whoever they chose, deserved that award. As Russ approached the microphone, the room quieted down.  
“Alright. Thank you all for your patience. I know that this ceremony has been a little unorthodox but when it comes to saving the world and averting crisis, sometimes a little unorthodox is just what you need.” Russ smiled as the audience chuckled.  
“Well, let’s skip the small talk. We all know why we’re here. The JD Award was named after Jack Dalton, a member of Phoenix who recently gave his life to stop a terrorist. I didn’t know Jack personally, but from what I hear, anyone he considered a friend was truly lucky to be considered as such.” Russ paused as a gentle applause traveled around the room, “That’s how I know that this award is going to the right person. The recipient of this award was more than just friends with Jack Dalton; they were brothers. Like Jack, he would give his life without hesitating to stop a murderer or save innocent lives; he always thinks outside of the box; he has a mind like no one else I’ve ever seen; I’m excited to say that I work with this person everyday and that I am lucky enough to call him my friend. If you haven’t guessed who it is by now, I’ll give you a hint - he almost always has a paperclip in his hand and if it’s not in his hand, then you might want to check his mouth”, Another wave a laughter traveled around the room, “I am proud to announce that the first time recipient of the first ever JD Award is Angus MacGyver!” Russ exclaimed into the microphone.  
It didn’t hit Mac right away that he had won the award. It took him a moment before he reality hit him. The room had broke out into thunderous applause coming from every direction. As he made his way to the front of the room, he bumped several people, all whom he didn’t know but everyone congratulated him. After what felt like an eternity of nods and thank you, Mac finally made it to the podium. He shook hands with Russ as he accepted the plaque and thanked him. Russ backed away and Mac stood at the microphone.  
“Thank you. Thank you”, Mac said as the applause died down, “Wow. I was not expecting this. It’s an honor and a privilege to be accepting this award. Like Russ said, Jack and I weren’t just friends, we were brothers. I hope I did him proud tonight.” A quiet applause traveled around the room. “It’s funny, I don’t feel like I deserve this award. That’s probably because I don’t. Not by myself at least. I have an incredible team that I work with and I can say for a fact that I wouldn’t be standing here without them. I owe this award to all of them; to Matty, who runs the team like the boss she is and somehow manages to deal with three fully grown idiots; to Russ, the only reason the Phoenix is still standing and an important part of the team even though we give him a lot of crap; to Bozer, my brother from another mother, who always has my back and somehow makes life - threatening situations seem fun; to Desi, the most intimidating person you will ever meet and the only person I know who can knock someone twice her size unconscious in less than a minute; and most importantly Riley. Riley is our hacker. In thirty seconds, she can pull up your credit card history and tell you all of your purchases within this last six months. She blows me away everyday.” Oohs and Aahs traveled through the audience.  
“This award in my hand, is because of the work I did with Codex, because I stopped them. I stopped Codex. It just sounds so wrong saying that I did it by myself. I owe not only this award but my life to Riley,” Mac locked eyes with Riley in the audience, “Riles. You saved my life, not only by rescuing from some very angry Phoenix guards shooting at me, but also by the way you constantly trust me. Your unwavering support and your ever optimistic belief that there’s nothing I can’t do on the days where it feels like there’s nothing I can do, are the only reason I am standing here accepting this award. Even though it’s not engraved on here, your name is right next to mine, Riles. I think I speak for everyone when I say you’re an integral part of our team and that it couldn’t do what it does if you weren’t a part of it. We can’t do what we do without you. I can’t do what I do without you.” Mac paused for a moment but still had his eyes locked on Riley’s.  
“Umm. I owe this award to everyone. Thank you again. Good Night.” Mac said as he stepped away from the mic. Applause boomed throughout the room as everybody clapped at Mac speech. Mac stood at the front holding award and smiling but he had once again locked eyes on Riley. Riley was clapping and smiling and had noticed Mac watching her. She held back tears of joy as she mouthed the words thank you to Mac. Mac smiled and mouthed the word always back to Riley. In that moment, for Mac, everything felt right.  
What he hadn’t realized was two chairs down from Riley, Desi was clapping but no longer smiling. She was watching Mac and Riley look at each other and smile and she realized something neither Mac nor Riley had realized themselves. She had figured out that not only was Riley in love with Mac, but Mac was in love with Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! I’m probably just going to make this bunch of Macriley one shots because there are sooooo many ideas in my head. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the support. There will be more chapters for sure! Thanks again! Happy reading!


	3. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission, Mac gets shot and is rushed to the hospital. While he’s in surgery, Riley and Desi find the person who shot him and stop them. The scene is after they’ve completed their mission, and Riley goes to see Mac at the hospital.  
> It also happens to be the day before MacGyver’s birthday.

Bozer was at the hospital, waiting for any news on MacGyver. If Bozer heard anything, he was supposed to call the team immediately. The last call came almost two hours ago, while everyone was in the war room debriefing. Bozer called to let the team know that Mac was out of surgery, but he still hadn’t been updated on Mac’s status. Desi left the moment Bozer said Mac was out of surgery. Russ and Matty decided to go to the hospital when Mac had recovered a little more. That left Riley. She wanted nothing more than to leave right then to go see Mac, but she couldn’t. Not if Desi was going to be there. Seeing the two of them together, crushed Riley more and more every time. She decided to stay and get a little work done on her computer before going to see Mac. However, a little work ended up turning into organizing her computer for almost two hours. It was until Matty walked in that Riley even realized that she had been on her computer for two hours.  
“What are you still doing here?” Matty questioned as she walked over Riley.  
“I’m just organizing my computer.” Riley said she set it aside.  
“For two hours? You’ve been organizing you’re computer for two hours?” Matty asked.  
“What? No. It hasn’t been...it has been. Dang. It felt like five minutes.” Riley said as she saw the time. She started to shut her computer down and pack her things, “I think I’m going to head home.”  
“Aren’t you going to go see Mac?” Matty asked her.  
“Mac? MAC! Is he awake? How is doing? Is he okay?” Riley asked all in one breath.  
“Riley. Breathe. Breathe. Mac is fine and he’s awake. You should go see him.” Matty smiled.  
“Is...is umm...” Riley wanted to ask if Desi was there, but she knew the answer.  
“Is what? Use your words Riley.” Matty replied.  
“Is there anyone with him?” Riley asked instead.  
“I think Desi and Bozer are with him. Why” Matty asked.  
“No reason. I’m going to the hospital now. I’ll see you later Matty.” Riley responded as she left the war room. She ran to her car and practically sped the entire drive to the hospital. Once she arrived, she slung her backpack on her shoulder and walked inside. She looked around the waiting room and spotted Bozer sitting the corner playing a game on his phone.  
“Bozer!” Riley yelled as she approached him.  
“Riley!” He replied as he embraced her with a hug.  
“How are you doing? Why aren’t you with Mac? How is Mac?” Riley started asking a million questions.  
“Woah! One question at a time.” Bozer put his hands up. Riley smiled.  
“How are you Bozer?” Riley asked.  
“I am alright. It’s been rough but we made it through.” Bozer replied.  
“Speaking of, how’s Mac?” Riley asked anxiously.  
“He’s going to be alright. The doctor said that the surgeries went well and he should be fine. Another inch to the right and Mac might not have been so lucky. They have to keep him for observation for a little while, but if all goes well he can go home soon. He’ll still be on bed rest and recovery but at least he will be home.” Bozer replied. Riley felt like a weight was taken off her shoulders.  
“How about you? How are you holding up?” Bozer asked.  
“I’m okay. I’m better now that I know Mac’s okay.” Riley replied.  
“Good. If you need anything, you know how to reach me.” Bozer said as he yawned. Riley could see in that moment how exhausted Bozer was.  
“Why don’t you go home?” Riley suggested.  
“What?”  
“Go home, take a shower, eat some real food, and get some sleep. You look exhausted and you kind of smell exhausted too.” Riley replied.  
“Are you sure? Bozer asked.  
“Yah. You’ve been here all day. I’ll take over.” Riley said walking him to the door.  
“Thanks Riley.” Bozer said giving Riley another hug, “Oh, and by the way, Mac really wants to see you.” Riley smiled and watched Bozer leave before walking through the waiting room and heading through the corridor. As she approached Mac’s room, she saw Desi through the window. Riley wished that Desi was at home, but she sucked it up and knocked on the door.  
“Riley!” Mac smiled as she walked in.  
“Hey Mac. How are you feeling?” She asked she set her backpack on the chair next to Mac’s bed.  
“I‘ve been better but at least I’m alive.” Mac replied. There was so much that Riley wanted to say, but Desi being there made it complicated. She looked over at Desi and could see that Desi was just as exhausted as Bozer.  
“Desi, how long has it been since you’ve eaten or taken a hot shower?” Riley asked.  
“Umm...it’s been a while. Why?” Desi asked.  
“Why don’t you go home so you can take a shower, eat some food, and maybe even get some rest? Riley suggested.  
“Ohh, no. I can’t leave Mac alone.” Desi replied.  
“Who said Mac was going to be alone? I’ll be here. Look, I already sent Bozer home, and you look worse then he did. You should go home too.” Riley said reassuring her.  
“Are you sure?” Desi asked just like Bozer.  
“Yes. I’m sure. We’ll be fine. I can take of him.” Riley replied as she smiled.  
“Desi, you should listen to her. Go freshen up and get some rest. I’m not going anywhere.” Mac said agreeing with Riley.  
“Alright. If you need anything, call me.” Desi said as kissed Mac. Riley tried not to watch but it was hard because all she was for that to be her. After, they broke apart, Desi grabbed her stuff. She gave Riley a hug and thanked her for taking care of Mac before walking out the door.  
Suddenly, it was just two of them, Mac and Riley. An awkward silence grew between them before Mac spoke up.  
“I’m glad you came.” He said.  
“Yah. Me too.” Riley smiled. Riley looked at Mac for a couple seconds before tearing and looking away. Mac could sense something was wrong.   
“Hey. What’s wrong?” He asked.   
“It’s nothing.”   
“Riles...come on. Talk to me.”   
“It’s just...I can’t help but feel like what happened to you is my fault. I mean I was watching you.I could’ve warned you. I could’ve-“   
“Stop. This isn’t your fault. None of it. Okay? What happened to me is no ones fault, except maybe me for getting shot.” Mac stopped Riley and grabbed her hand. She smiled as she sniffled.   
“I don’t know if I believe that but thank you Mac.” Riley said as his hand back. That sat in silence before Riley spoke up.   
“Oh! I almost forgot. This is for you.” She said as she pulled a small box out of her backpack and handed it to Mac.   
“What’s this for?” Mac asked as he started opening the box. Inside was a small pocket knife that looked almost like his own.   
“I know technically it’s not for another ten minutes, but happy birthday Mac.” Riley said as she smiled. Mac was still looking at the knife and trying to figure out how to express how incredible the knife was. It got better when he turned it over. On the handle, engraved were the words, “you’re never alone”. Mac immediately thought back to when he had told Riley they he always imagined everyone dying on every mission and he hated that he always died alone. She was quick to let him know, that he was never alone for he always had her. Mac sat with the box in his not knowing what to say, because thank you didn’t feel like enough.   
“I don’t expect you to take it with you every where, but my hope is that if you ever feel like the whole world is against you or you just feel like your alone, you can look at the pocket knife and remember your not, because you aren’t. Always remember that Mac. No matter what happens, you always have me.” Riley said she watched Mac handle the knife. Mac still had no words.   
“Did I make the Angus MacGyver speechless?” Riley asked in amazement.   
“This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Riley.” Mac replied, “you know that always have me too, right?”   
“I know. It’s funny. We’ve done so many dangerous and life-threatening missions, and of all that, the most terrifying thing I have been through was almost losing you. I keep seeing you bleed out and not moving and I couldn’t do anything and I-“ before Riley could finish, Mac had taken her hand and place it on his heart.   
“Feel that?”   
“You’re heart beat?” Riley asked.   
“Mhmm. It’s still beating which means I am still here and I promise you that as long I am here, I am not going anywhere. I will never leave you alone. Ever.” Mac was starring Riley in the eyes. A tear fell down her face and Mac brushed it off with his thumb. He cradled her face in his hand and the warmth of his hand spread through out Riley’s body. They sat like this for several minutes, blissfully unaware that Desi had been watching them from the hallway for practically their entire conversation, and Desi was pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this and let me know if there are any Macriley stories you want me to write!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter! It will be another Macriley scene but set in a different episode. I think there called one shots. I really hope you guys like this! (Also, this is my first fanfic on this website so, bear with me. I’m sorry if this is really terrible!)


End file.
